Goodbye To You
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* She's leaving to get her thoughts straight, and he wants to stop her.


Alright, I don't why I'm big on the whole "goodbye" theme right now, but  
I am, so you'd better all get used to it! Anyways, this is based off of  
Michelle Branch's "Goodbye To You". A song that I don't own. I don't  
own Golden Sun, either. Um...this is my second song fic, and the first  
one that I've written like this. I'm not sure how it turned out, so tell  
me what you think!  
Oh, and before I forget, this fic is dedicated to Elena. ENJOY!  
  
Goodbye To You  
  
I could almost reach out and touch my hesitancy when I placed my  
hand on the door knob. The strap of my duffle bag seemed to dig deeper  
into my collar bone. I turned, maybe to say goodbye.  
  
And there you were.  
  
"You can't possibly go through with this," you said, capturing my  
free hand in your own, like it was a bird that would fly away if you left  
it unattended.  
  
"I have to," I replied. "You know that just as well as I do."  
  
I wanted to cry. I stubbornly refused to.  
  
**  
Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
**  
  
"But...I thought you loved me," you're starting to cry, tears of  
frustration, tears of confusion. "We've been together for three  
years...and you just want to throw that away?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, slipping my hand from your grasp. "You know  
as well as I do that...this isn't working out."  
  
You knew it, just as much as I knew it. We were in love...but it  
was only by force of habit.   
  
**  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said  
**  
  
"Goodbye," I turned towards the door, and you put one hand on my  
shoulder to stop me.   
  
"Please," you pulled me into your arms. "Give me one more night  
with you. One more chance."  
  
I shrugged away. "No. Goodbye."  
  
**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that you do  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tired to hold on to  
**  
  
You turned me around, holding my eyes with your penetrating blue  
gaze. You moved closer, your lips brushing against mine.  
  
"Please..." you muttered. "Please give me one more chance. I  
love you. Don't give that up."  
  
I wanted to just give in and sink into your arms...   
  
**  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
**  
  
I pushed you away. "I'm leaving."  
  
"How can you do this to me?" tears are starting to slip down your  
cheeks. I'm a bit surprised, I had never seen you exibit this much  
emotion before. "I love you."  
  
"I...don't think you would understand," I backed towards the  
door.   
  
**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**  
  
"Try me," and you gave me the little smile through your tears  
that used to make my heart melt.   
  
I ignored that feeling. "I love you, too. At least, I think I  
do. But every day it's the same thing. I need something new, something  
different. Maybe someday I'll come back. I don't know."  
  
You looked very hurt.  
  
**  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
**  
  
"So you're leaving because...I'm not good enough for you?" you  
asked.  
  
"No, I'm leaving to see if I really do love you," I tried to  
explain.   
  
**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
**  
  
"Mia, don't do this," you tried to take my hand in yours again,  
and I moved away. "Please don't do this. To either of us. Mia, I love  
you. I love you more than anything. Don't do this...please...just don't  
do this."  
  
"I'm sorry," this time, I opened the door, and left.  
  
**  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
**  
  
I walked down the hall, once again trying not to cry.   
  
I'm not sure how I feel about you, even now. I'm not sure if  
I'll ever know how I feel about you. But I'll always remember you...  
  
Alex.  
  
The End  
  
******  
  
Dedicated to Elena because she seems really big on the Alex/Mia thing at  
the moment. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Yeah...I know...I didn't  
even specifically state couples until the very end...but I kind of like  
how I did it. 


End file.
